Chat It Up
by Hot Llama
Summary: What happens when five superpowered teenagers get their hands on a couple of computers? Just because they fight crime doesn't mean they don't instant message like normal teenagers...


Eh. I just got bored one day, and decided hey, I've been instant messaging with people all day, why not write something like that, but turn it into a ficlet? So, this is basically just a chat room that the Titans are instant messaging each other in.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the internet.

Haha. Not really.

Also, the usernames used below were created by me, if they happen to be yours or someone you know, I'm sorry, but it is purely coincidental.

**-CIU-**

**Stardust445 has entered the room**

**Stardust445: GREETINGS**

**Demonchild666: Starfire. No caps lock, please.**

**KungFuDude: Ow. Our usernames are too bright, it hurts my eyes.**

**Stardust445: PLZ, WHAT IS THE MANNER OF THIS CAPS LOCK?**

**ShinyMetalAss has entered the room**

**ShinyMetalAss: Okay, what have I missed?**

**Demonchild666: Starfire's having loads of fun trying to figure out the keyboard.**

**ShinyMetalAss: Lol**

**Savetehwhales: G00d 1uckz0rzz, 5+4r, LOL **

**KungFuDude: You guys are idiots.**

**Stardust445: I AM HAVING DIFICULTY LOCATING TEH CAPS LIOCK!1!**

**KungFuDude: It's right next to shift**

**Demonchild666: Starfire, the caps lock button is right next to the shift button.**

**Demonchild666: Oh, too late ;**

**Stardust445:**

**ShinyMetalAss: The OTHER shift key**

**Stardust445: Oh, many thanksz!1!**

**Savetehwhales: LOL**

**Demonchild666: You only need one exclamation mark, you know.**

**KungFuDude: I'm so bored**

**Savetehwhales: )uh. \/\/h'/ 3153 \/\/0u1) u b3 +41k/\/g +0 u5?**

**Demonchild666: Beast Boy, stop typing like that TT**

**Savetehwhales/\/0. B1+ch.**

**ShinyMetalAss: Beast Boy:o**

**Savetehwhales: \/\/h4? 5h3 c4/\/'+ r34) +**

**Stardust445: Plz, wat is a b1+ch?**

**KungFuDude: Nothing, Star.**

**Demonchild666: Go to hell, Beast Boy. TT;**

**Savetehwhales: LOL**

**ShinyMetalAss: Brb**

**ShinyMetalAss has left the room**

**Savetehwhales: 0k4'/ 1'/\/\ b0r3) /\/0\/\/**

**Demonchild666: Then get off the damn computer, idiot ;**

**Savetehwhales/\/\4k3 /\/\3**

**Demonchild666: I will.**

**Savetehwhales has left the room**

**KungFuDude: Raven, what did you do?**

**Demonchild666: Threw his laptop out the window.**

**Stardust445: I believ the term is LOL**

**ShinyMetalAss has entered the room**

**ShinyMetalAss: \/\/h4/\/0\/\?**

**KungFuDude: BEAST BOY, ARE YOU ON CYBORG'S COMPUTER?**

**Stardust445: Robin, u r doing the caps lock, LOLOLOL**

**Demonchild666: My god, you people are stupid -shakes head-**

**Stardust445: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Demonchild666: Starfire.**

**Stardust445: I apologize. Typing the LOL is most fnu**

**ShinyMetalAss: Fnu. LOL**

**KungFuDude: ...**

**Demonchild666: Okay, I'm out of here.**

**Demonchild666 has left the room**

**KungFuDude: Well, okay then.**

**Stardust445: May I typ the LOL 1 more time?**

**ShinyMetalAss: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Stardust445: LOLLLOLOLOLOLOO:LOLOLOLOLOLLLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOOLOOOLOLOLOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLO:OOOLOLLL!**

**KungFuDude: oo;**

**Demonchild666 has entered the room**

**Demonchild666: BEAST BOY, UNLOCK MY DAMN DOOR NOW!**

**ShinyMetalAss: OO;; Uh oh**

**KungFuDude: Cyborg?**

**Demonchild666: Raven let me use her computer since SOMEONE SNUCK INTO MY ROOM WHILE I WAS IN THE BATHROOM AND STOLE MINE.**

**Stardust445: LOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOOOOLOL:O:LOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL:OOOO:LOLOLOLOLOO(OLOLOLOLOO**

**KungFuDude: Um, Star? **

**Stardust445: Sorry**

**Demonchild666: Seriously, you stupid lil grass stain, Im going to break down my own door if I have to!**

**ShinyMetalAss: uh due to technical difficulties I have to go somewhere else**

**ShinyMetalAss has left the room**

**Demonchild666 has left the room**

**Stardust445: I belivee I am getting teh hang of thsi chatting**

**KungFuDude: Yep **

**ShinyMetalAss has entered the room**

**Stardust445: What is ?**

**KungFuDude: It's just a face that means you're happy. The 's are eyes, and the is a mouth**

**Stardust445: It is adorablew! **

**ShinyMetalAss: Not again... XD**

**Demonchild666 has entered the room**

**Demonchild666: You people are still stupid, but I'm so bored it hurts TT;**

**Stardust445: **

**Demonchild666: Robin, what did you do ;**

**KungFuDude: I didn't mean to!**

**ShinyMetalAss: -falls over-**

**Stardust445: Why has friend Cyborg fallen over?**

**Demonchild666: Robin. No.**

**KungFuDude: Er... oO;**

**ShinyMetalAss: Lol XDDD**

**Stardust445: I am feleing much confusion!**

**KungFuDude: Please?**

**Demonchild666: NO.**

**ShinyMetalAss: NO.**

**Stardust445: cry**

**Demonchild666: See, she figured it out by herself.**

**KungFuDude: XP**

**ShinyMetalAss: Haha, go Star**

**Stardust445: I believe I have had enoghu of this comtuper for one day. Goodbye!**

**Stardust445 has left the room**

**Demonchild666: B. O. R. E. D.**

**ShinyMetalAss: D. E. A. L. W. I. T. H. I. T.**

**Demonchild666: Bite me. TT**

**ShinyMetalAss: I don't like hman flesh, lol**

**ShinyMetalAss: human**

**KungFuDude: -shakes head-**

**KungFuDude: Yeah, I'm out of here.**

**KungFuDude has left the room**

**Demonchild666: He only left because his girlfriend's gone xx;**

**ShinyMetalAss: lol**

**Demonchild666: ...**

**Demonchild666: This is so boring.**

**ShinyMetalAss: Yeah**

**ShinyMetalAss has left the room**

**Demonchild666: ... the hell? oO**

**Demonchild666: Well, this is fun. I think I'll just instant message with myself until all of my remaining sanity leaks out my ear.**

**Demonchild666: JOY.**

**Demonchild666 has left the room**


End file.
